narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:List of Chapters
Arguing Is there a page like this already on the Wiki. If not i see no reason to delete it. --Sam B/--[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) ::I agree with Sam on this one... someone put time and effort to make this.. i think we should NOT delete this --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 23:11, January 30, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi People have the right to know the name of the chapers so i agree that we shouldn't delete it. -Hokage-samaNaruto :They are already listed in the volumes, this is redundant, it was redirected to volumes before already. Simant (talk) 04:33, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::The newest chapters aren't though since the volume for them doesn't get released for a couple of months after they come out. Plus this has them all on one page instead of having to click through 40 something odd pages which makes things easier. Also I more or less originally made it to make it easier should the wiki choose to start making chapter articles like the episode articles which was mentioned a couple of months ago: http://naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Chapter_articles&t=20091105221517 - Anyways I know I'm somewhat biased since I made the article but I think it's useful. The Shadow Dragon (talk) 00:53, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::It will be an automatic list like how volumes is now, i would have found it useful for the transition if it had stuff like release dates... Simant (talk) 22:15, February 10, 2010 (UTC) it should be left up its the only place to see newer chapters that arent in volumes yet don't delete it, remodel it! I think we should redo it to make it look better and more informative. We should look at the bleach wiki (http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Chapters) and model this one to look similar. It catagorizes the chapters into the graphic novel format complete with a cover picture. At the bottom we can put the chapters that are not yet in the graphic novel format. Maybe even the main page (http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page) complete with options, and most recent manga chapter summary and anime episode summary on the side, as well as the episodes page (http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Episodes) separating the episodes into their respective arcs, and having the 'airdates' part edited to show the availability to watch the episodes online. The ones already up don't really need to be changed, but at least note the fact that episodes 22-30 are already openly available in english on a few sites, namely dubhappy (http://dubhappy.com/). At the bottom of the page maybe add the fact that you can also watch the newest episodes fresh from japan every week on th naruto viz site (http://naruto.viz.com/) complete with english subtitles. (talk) 22:54, March 7, 2010 (UTC)Noodles386 (talk) 22:54, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Do not delete it!!! People may find it helpful, for a reference or something. But really, somebody spent much time creating it, and it is not completely unecessary. If you delete it, please delete the Fart page that classifies a fart as ninjutsu. Now that is a page that needs to be deleted. On the other hand, people might find this page useful. Dont delete i dont think it is necessary to delete this page. since this site is suppose to be the ultimate naruto source, i find it important to keep the page, so that people may use it as a reference when searching for a particular chapter in the manga. Kanji My translator says that this is the kanji for "So close, yet so far", だから近くには、まだ今のところ, is this right? --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) Difference Why are the two table different? Any particular reason for that? Omnibender - Talk - 20:44, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :There aren't articles for all of the Part II chapters yet. So it's either have a different table for each section, or have the Part II section use two different tables. ''~SnapperT '' 20:59, July 12, 2010 (UTC)